


Dinner with Xander

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Xander is awkward talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Leo and Takumi cook dinner for themselves and Xander to Xander's surprise. A mess is made, quips exchanged, and Xander embarrasses all of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad after writing "Dinner with Garon" I immediately started working on this piece and made it extra fluffy.

Garon was rarely home for dinner. He'd rather have dinner with clients than family. Camilla moved out last month to live with her boyfriend, and visited from time to time, but always called to make sure that Garon wasn't going to be home. 

 

Elise loved her brothers, she truly did, but it hadn't been the same since Camilla left, and often spent her dinner times over at Sakura’s house. There, they could would on homework together or practice their instruments. 

 

Leo brought Takumi over for dinner whenever Garon wasn't home. Though they usually took it in Leo's room and played chess or shogi. It worked well, since they could drop Takumi off in the evening and pick Elise up at the same time when Takumi wasn't spending the night, which happened more and more often these past few months. Xander couldn’t believe they used to hate each other, and now Takumi came down in the morning wearing one Leo's shirts so that he didn't have to go to school in the same clothes.  _ He should just leave some clothes here,  _ Xander thought.  _ Then at least he'd be wearing clothes that fit.  _ He chuckled to himself as he remembered Leo's shirts on Takumi’s small frame while reading the paper. 

 

He didn't take any appointments for the afternoon, so he went home after taking his boyfriend for lunch. Camilla had convinced him to give himself a break every so often. He worked seven to five most days, but every other week he took a Friday afternoon off and took his personal assistant, and boyfriend, out on a date.

 

\---

 

Today was different. Leo and Takumi were in late from school and carried bags of groceries from the Hoshidan Supermarket, saying that they were going to make dinner tonight. Xander didn't mind, he usually made dinner for the three of them and he knew he wasn't the best cook, even if Leo and Takumi never complained. He sat and relaxed in front of the television, or at least he tried to. Every couple of minutes he could hear either Leo or Takumi yelling something in the kitchen. 

 

“I said dice them not mince them into mush!”

 

“Oh there is  _ no way in hell  _ I'm eating this sah-shee-me! Are you trying to poison us both?!”

 

“Oh my gods Leo, watch the pot! It's going to boil ov--and there it goes. That's your mess to clean up now!”

 

“You know that if we tried making food that  _ I _ know that we'd be in the reverse positions, right?”

 

Xander couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

 

“What the hell is so funny out there?!” They yelled in unison.

 

Xander couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. Black spots appeared in the corners of his vision and his sides were splitting. The two boys appeared from the kitchen, covered in flecks of whatever was for dinner. They watched with horror as they realized he was laughing at  _ them.  _

 

“You guys… your bickering… it's too much... “ Xander tried to explain between gasps for air and fits of laughter. “You sound like a married couple!” Xander’s laughter started calming down and he opened teary eyes to see both of them blushing at his words. 

 

“W-well we planned on waiting until after dinner to tell you…” Leo looked to the blushing friend standing beside him, who nodded with approval to a silent question. Leo grabbed Takumi’s hand and looked to his brother. “We've been dating for several months now, and we didn't mean to keep it a secret…” Leo’s gaze lowered to the floor as his blush deepened and he squeezed Takumi’s hand. “It's hard coming out as gay, no matter how much you know that person cares about you. Especially when…” Leo looked back up at Xander and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you know how father feels about gay people,” he said much more quietly. “N-not that I think you think l-like that! It's just internal conditioning honestly,” Leo corrected himself quickly.

 

“Oh.” That's all Xander could muster out. He thought about all those times that Takumi had stayed the night these last few months. Hours spent alone together in Leo's room. Takumi wearing Leo's clothes in the morning. “ _ Oh.”  _ His eyes widened at the realisation and a hand quickly raised to cover his reddening face. “I hope you two are using condoms.” Xander said without really thinking. 

 

“Xander!” Leo exclaimed. The two standing had turned completely red, and they both had brought up their unoccupied hands to hide their faces in. “We haven't gotten that far yet.” he said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Oh my gods I'm so sorry. I thought of all the times Takumi was wearing your clothes in the morning and I just assumed the worst.” Xander found himself trying to explain himself quickly to the boys, avoiding all eye contact. “Well if you ever need any I'll give you some.” 

 

“Oh, just stop talking Xander!” Leo dragged his boyfriend to the kitchen to finish dinner and to escape further embarrassment. Despite Leo’s best efforts at being quiet, Xander could hear Leo apologising on his behalf.

 

Watching them had made Xander miss Laslow, and wish that they had spent more time together that afternoon. He quickly texted his boyfriend, telling him about the scene that had just transpired. 

 

Dinner was ready quite soon after that, and they ate at a smaller, more intimate table in the kitchen instead of in the formal dining room. 

 

“I swear, if this kills me Takumi.” Leo stared at the piece of raw fish sitting on his plate. 

 

“It's good! Stop being such a baby and try it. Unless your  _ sensitive Nohrian stomach  _ can't handle it. Then again, Xander’s eating it, so maybe  _ you're _ just a picky eater” Takumi teased.

 

Leo always accepted challenges no matter how trivial when his pride was on the line. Xander had known this for years, and it was endearing to see the same tactics he used to get Leo to do things being used by someone else. 

 

“It's not actually that bad.” Leo mumbled as he swallowed the sashimi down. 

 

“I'm sorry, what was that? I was right? Wow, it's like I have good tastes or something.” Takumi’s words oozed of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I hate to interrupt your teasing Takumi, but I just need to have a slightly serious conversation with you two about your relationship.” Xander put on the face he used in business meetings. “Oh don't look at me like that Leo,” he caught his brother glaring at him. “Someone has to he an adult in this house and it certainly won't be father and you're only seventeen. This will be quick, then you two can go back to your bantering.” Xander turned to face Takumi. “Does your family know about you two?”

 

Takumi nodded. “I've always been open with them and they've always accepted my sexuality. The reason we spend so much time here is because it's non stop teasing from my siblings.” Takumi sighed thinking about his family.

 

“I'm glad.” Xander smiled genuinely. “At least there's one home you two will be accepted unconditionally by everyone. Just know that I will do what I can keep you safe from our father. I hope you never have to meet him.” Xander frowned. “It have no doubt it would end poorly.”

Xander lost himself for a moment in thoughts of his father. “Well,” he cleared his throat and continued, chasing those thoughts away. “Let's see, neither of you can get pregnant; I sort of already mentioned condoms, please make sure you use them in the future until you're both tested for possible STD’s…” Xander paused to think about what else to talk about. He had tried to have this conversation with Camilla six or so years ago, but had ended up learning from her, and no one had given him any sort of talk about his relationship with Laslow since they were still keeping it secret.

 

Xander suddenly thought back to Leo in elementary school, he had always been bullied by the kids for being different. “And you guys aren't being bullied or anything for this, right?” Xander’s expression softened thinking about the terrible teasing Leo had faced before.

 

“Xander,” Leo spoke softly and rested his hand on his brother's, “I'm not in elementary school anymore. Times have changed, being gay just isn't a big deal anymore among my generation. Plus I'm pretty sure Niles, Odin, Hinata, or Oboro might actually murder anyone who says anything. We have good friends.”

 

Xander sighed with relief. He didn't want them to have to hide behind closed doors like he did. “I'm glad.” he smiled at the two of them. “Alright, well that's all I really needed to know. I'm really glad Leo found someone to match him in sarcasm and quick wits. Oh sorry, one more thing.” He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. “May I get a photo of you two? I want to remember tonight.”

 

They rolled their eyes. “I guess so,” they both sighed, and moved in close to each other. 

 

Xander set the photo to his wallpaper. “Oh my gods you're so embarrassing,” Leo had said, but Xander didn't care. His baby brother was happy and he had proof. He had sent the photo over to Laslow as well.  _ My adorable brother got himself an adorable boyfriend. They're too cute.  _ He had sent along with it. Laslow had replied quickly.  _ Omg actually? That is so sweet. _

  
Xander smiled at his phone before returning to his dinner, content as Leo and Takumi had returned to their playful jabs.


End file.
